


Ears

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ears, Elf Ears, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:38:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian's latest obsession: Inquisitor Carter Lavellan's ears. Also, the Inquisitor's weakness is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ears

I noticed my weirdest fascination yet the first time the Inquisitor came to see me in the library. Of all the reasons I had in my head to stare at him, my eyes were fixed on his ears. Pointy elf ears, normal as any elf's ears, but there was just something about them.   
The reason this strange obsession was deemed another one of the things I loved about Carter was because his ears were the only ones that interested me. After he'd left, I went and had a small chat with Fiona, but alas, her ears were just normal pointy elf-ears. So I concluded that this was another Carter thing.  
The first night I spent in his quarters only made this weird fetish more obvious. We were lying on his bed, his back against my chest, just chatting, when I just randomly kissed his right ear. He turned and looked at me with the funniest look, his face a little red.  
"Why?" Was the only word that came out of his mouth, but it could have been a thousand from the ridiculous expression he had.   
"Your ears are cute." I replied, shrugging. He shook his head and then went back to laying his head against my chest. A few strands of his hair fell over the tip of his ear, hiding it. I frowned before brushing them out of the way, and he cringed.  
"S-Stop that!" He commanded. I waited a moment before doing it again, as he shook his head and the hair fell again. He giggled, which surprised me.  
"Dorian. Seriously." Carter warned. I smirked. I knew exactly what he was trying to hide.  
"You're ticklish, aren't you?" I whispered in his ear, and he shivered, blushing dark red.   
"N-No! Of course not, why would I be- ah!" Too late. I flipped our positions to where I was on his waist, and pinned his hands over his head with one hand and started tickling him with the other. His squirming and laughing increased when I started kissing his left ear, but there was nothing he could do.  
"S-st-stop it! I- ha, Dori- ian! Stop!" Carter cried, a smile on his face and his hair spread out over the pillow. I finally relented, only holding his hands still as I leaned back a bit to admire the state he was in. He was breathing heavily, light blue eyes slightly closed, and pink spread across his pale face. The only part of that was not colored pink was the black tattoo on his cheekbones that I secretly adored. I smiled at him, chuckling at the new weakness I'd discovered.   
"You look adorable like this you know. Its nice to be on top for a change." I remarked, smirking at the last part. Carter opened his eyes and looked at me lazily.  
"You're just lucky you're bigger than me, Dorian. If I could, I'd be pounding your beautiful ass as punishment right now..." he replied, licking his lips. It was an empty threat, but I definitely liked the mental image. I got off of him and let his hands go, kissing him quickly before laying down beside him. He turned over to where his face was buried in the crook of my neck, his nose just barely nuzzling my collarbone. I slid one arm under the pillow, and draped the other one over his side, tracing random patterns on the bare skin of his back as he drifted off.  
"Love you, idiot..." he mumbled against my skin as he fell over the edge of consciousness. I sucked in a breath, surprised at his muffled words.  
"I love you too, Lavellan." I whispered, before letting sleep take over my body as well. I dreamed of his pretty ears and adorable blush and the tattoos on his cheeks.


End file.
